Son
by NaranjaMorada
Summary: Después de tantos años, Alfred vuelve a encontrarse con la persona que marcó su vida. Para bien.


Ese día estaba predestinado para ser uno de los más felices de su vida. El rubio se encontraba emocionado, a tal grado que despertó temprano y toda la mañana se la había pasado seleccionando qué ropa se pondría para su salida, ya que tenía que ser acorde a la ocasión, algo casual pero tampoco tanto… ¡Era tan difícil escoger!

Se concentró también en limpiar sus lentes hasta dejarlos brillantes, en leer sus viejas revistas y principalmente en soñar. El tiempo pasaba cada vez más lento, o eso le parecía sentado frente al reloj mientras mordisqueaba la cuarta hamburguesa del día, veía correr los segundos que parecían minutos tortuosos, los minutos transformándose en horas, y ya mejor no hablemos de las horas…

Miraba de vez en cuando por la ventana, el cielo. Era un día hermoso, perfecto. Y lo mejor, ese día era _su_ día, estaba seguro de eso completamente. Después de todo, ¿Cuántas veces podía darse el lujo de volver a ver a alguien que había marcado su vida? Alguien que le había enseñado tantísimas cosas, alguien que prácticamente era indispensable para él, tanto para Estados Unidos como para Alfred. La emoción era indescriptible, única. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sentía totalmente vivo, y de por primera vez también no se enfadaría si alguien lo viese y le dijera que parecía un niño, o un adolescente enamorado y emocionado por su primera cita. Alfred suspiró. Todo era color de rosa, sí, pero la espera se le hacía tan larga… En ocasiones sintió decaer, pero un impulso en su interior le obligaba a permanecer de pie, expectante. ¡Volvería a verle! Podía apostar que si al día siguiente le preguntaban qué tal había sido su noche, no encontraría las palabras adecuadas, y su voz se cortaría por la emoción. ¡Volvería a verle! Tenía la idea de que, cuando sus miradas volviesen a encontrarse después de tanto tiempo, mantendría la vista fija y quizá una tímida lágrima se asomaría por el borde de sus ojos, pero sin salir. ¡Volvería a verle! Al otro día llamaría a alguien, a quién fuera, para contarle. ¡Volvería a ver a quién le había mostrado que todo era posible! ¡Le vería! ¡Después de tanto tiempo, de tantos años de cruel espera!

El sol se ocultó para dar paso a la noche. Finalmente, su espera había terminado. Se incorporó de un salto de su asiento y salió de su casa, radiante de felicidad, podía apostar que sus pies no tocaban el suelo de tan ligero que se sentía, sí, finalmente volaba como el héroe que era, ya faltaba poco para llegar a su ansiado destino, ya faltaba menos…

Llegó. La chica parecía estar esperándole y al verle caminar hacia ella se limitó a mostrarle una bella sonrisa. Él se acercó y sintió cómo la emoción, la ansiedad, los nervios, todo, se agolpaban en su garganta. Había llegado a ella, y quería hablar, quería decir lo que había ido a decir, lo que haría, lo feliz que se sentía, y no dejaría que la ansiedad se lo impidiera. Sabía de antemano que ya no eran los mismos, tantos años desde la última vez que se encontraron debían de haberlos cambiado; quizá para mal, no sabía y realmente no le importaba, nada de eso importaba en aquellos instantes. Tragó saliva, y de su boca salieron las palabras que tanto había esperado decir aquél día, las palabras que marcarían el inicio de la noche, el inicio de aquél reencuentro.

—Un boleto para _Man of steel_, _please_.— pronunció mientras dejaba de soñar y volvía a la realidad. Ese día Estados Unidos, Alfred, volvería a ver a su héroe.

* * *

_Bueno, aprovechando que hacía una prueba de rol para un foro, se me ocurrió esta cortísima historia. Y aprovechando la premier de Superman, too(?). Me pregunté, ¿cómo se sentiría nuestro rubio favorito de volver a ver al primer gran héroe de Estados Unidos, en la pantalla grande? ¿sería un reencuentro emotivo, quizá? Volver a ver a un icono, a un hermano, a un amigo, a un ejemplo, a pesar de todos los cambios que han hecho en sus películas y todos los cambios que ha vivido Estados Unidos... Aunque eso no importaría, ¿cierto? Por que la relación sigue tal cuál. Porque Superman siempre será el héroe favorito de Alfred, o al menos así lo considero en mi headcanon. Su segundo héroe favorito es Capitán América -y aquí hago una pausa para comentar que a mí me gusta tanto Marvel como DC, así que no piensen que odio Marvel, porque últimamente está muy de moda que entre fans de los cómics se peleen por ver quién es mejor y así. Paz y amor, hermanos, paz y amor(?).- _

_Oh, y el título "Son", hijo en inglés, es por el hecho de que Superman es hijo adoptivo del planeta tierra, hijo adoptivo de Estados Unidos, y algunas cuantas cursilerías más._

_Debo confesar qué, al igual que Alfred, estoy emocionada de ver finalmente, después de tanto tiempo, a Superman. Y bueno, espero esta historia sea de su agrado :) _


End file.
